Ice cold Heart
by Gothicragdoll
Summary: 9 was in an accident while out with the other rag dolls, and gets hurt. It's 8 to the rescue, and how will this simple act change the way they see each other?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This was written by both my friend and I. ((The one who I am still working on the other story for.)) She is in love with a 8/9 pairing, and other then that And so It Goes story, the 8/9 pairing stories I write for her are the only slash pairing stories I have written. Again, still in my early stages of writing fanfiction. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Owner of nothing.

Ice Cold Heart

District 1

Ice Cold Heart

"Hey!" I called the 6. "Wait up!"

I struggled to keep up with him. I never would have thought that 6 could run that fast. He slowed down and turned to half way face me. "Come on, 9." He giggled. "It's this way!"

"Do you really think we should be out here?" I asked as I finally caught up with him, panting.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's beautiful." He danced in the snow. He picked some up and molded it into a ball. He threw it up in the air and let it fall to the ground.

"Well…we might get wet." He and I both shuddered. It was incredibly painful to be a wet ragdoll. It messed us all up completely. I never personally experienced this pain, but I've seen 7 go through it.

"I think we'll be fine." He said excitedly.

"You just want me to see this…thing…" I said. He nodded and smiled. "Fine. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be safe in the library."

He grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me to this…whatever it was. After we fought our way up over a hill it wasn't much longer. He took me to see this area that was not covered in snow. I walked in and realized it was hard. I knelt on the ground and felt it.

"See! See! See! I told you!" he said. "Isn't it incredible?" He laid down on it and then got up and ran around. "Whoa!" he said as he slid and fell.

"Careful." I called to him, standing up. I looked around and realized this place was slowly starting to look familiar. "Hey…6…isn't this the lake?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said excitedly. He did a couple of cartwheels over to me. "See. It's perfectly safe." His arms high above his head in a Ta-da manner. He smiled and skipped.

"6, I really don't think that we should…" I never got to finish the sentence. I heard the ground beneath us crackling. "I think we need to go." I said. 6 stopped and nodded slowly. He cautiously walked toward me.

The entire time it took him to get to me I was asking myself why we had gone out so far in the lake. I silently prayed nothing would happen, but I knew better. Especially when I saw 6 stop.

He looked at the ground. "9." He said ever so gently. I took a step forward and without a thought I ran to him and caught him just in time before the ground completely abridged. I threw him away from me, hoping that he would land in a spot that was sturdy enough to hold him.

Everything was fine. It was as close to perfect as the situation was going to get. He laughed nervously and motioned for me to come to him. I tried my best to smile, and I took a couple of small easy steps. So far so good.

It all really happened so fast. I really can't describe falling and the water consuming me. I never felt such pain in my life. I don't even know how long it took before I couldn't function anymore. My mind shut down and I couldn't move or anything. I couldn't hear, see, comprehend anything.

I was only guessing when I felt my body thrashing, struggling to find it's way to the surface. I can only guess how far-gone I was when I gave up. I think I did. The pain was overwhelming and potent.

I only started to feel when I realized I was no longer out of water. I heard myself making funny noises and felt more pain when electrical currents shocked me. The strangest part was I felt someone holding me. It wasn't 6. I was aware of that because 6 couldn't pick me up and carry me like I weighed nothing. He especially couldn't pick me up when I'm struggling and shaking from pain and practically clawing his body.

Whoever was holding me was going to have to be repaired by 2. I dug my nails into him. I breathed in and out heavily trying to stifle the weird noises coming form my mouth. I didn't even try to stop to try to recognize the ragdoll talking to me.

The voice was deep and soothing. I couldn't understand what was being said, but I knew that whoever it was, was trying to comfort me. I buried my face into his body. I tried to say something, but I couldn't understand myself. Pain was just so overpowering.

I felt myself being laid down and voices were all around. There was a commotion going on. I couldn't understand nothing or feel anything but the pain. I heard loud noises before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

District 2

8's POV

It was well into the night when 8 decided he wanted to visit 9. The incident earlier caused 8 to worry about the new young leader. He walked into 2's workshop and looked around making sure no one was there. He did have a reputation to keep up. Though he hadn't figured out why. There really wasn't a need to be tough anymore. They weren't fighting to survive, nor defying 1. In fact it really didn't matter if they didn't listen to him anymore. He wasn't the leader. 9 was.

He walked over to the impaired ragdoll and was glad to find him no longer in the state he was earlier. 2 was asleep by him. 8 coddled 9's arm gently making sure he was alive. He felt relieved when 9 jumped slightly at the touch. 8 had heard about what being engulfed in water could do to a ragdoll, but never witnessed it. He shuddered at the memory.

"Come on, 9!" I heard the artist's voice call for him.

"Okay. I'm on my way." The young leader called from the distance. At first I hadn't thought much of it until I looked outside the window and saw their small figures. I was shocked that they'd dare venture out in the snow.

Soon I became afraid for their safety. Especially for 9. I wasn't really aware how much he knew about the natural elements and 6 was reckless enough not to care. I decided to follow them.

It really made me smile when I saw them running and playing like children. "6, wait up!" 9 called laughing and out of breath. I noticed that they were heading to the lake. Why would 6 be so excited about the lake?

It wasn't long before I found out it was frozen. I hadn't realized the significance of that fact until I realized that once 6 was alive he never ventured far from designated places. I watched them walk onto the ice and knew I was going to have to get closer.

It happened so fast. The ice breaking, 9 saving 6, and ultimately falling in himself. I ran as fast as I could to get him. I slowed down only make sure I didn't fall in as well. I had to fish around for his body.

When I felt him and pulled him form the ice cold water. He was shaking and making funny noises. I pulled him close to me to help keep him warm. "Come on!" I yelled at 6 and he followed. He was silent the whole way home.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine." I said to 9 as he dug his nails into me and trying to stifle the noises he made. It wasn't moans or groans. He would grunt and breathing with his voice. "You'll be fine. You won't die. Please don't die." I mentally kicked myself for saying that. Of course he wasn't going to die. He was strong. "Come on, 9. Stay with me."

Shaking furiously he buried his face into my chest. Once I got to the library I took my chances and ran to 2. "What on earth?" he ran to me form his current project. "Lay him over there." He pointed to a bed.

I set him down. "He fell through the ice."

2 and 5 rushed over to him. "Hold him!" 2 said in a panic. Soon there wasn't a need to for 9 blacked out.

2 and 5 worked on him for hours. We were all scared. It made it worse when 2 said he might not survive the night. I prayed he would.

8 shook his head and looked at the sleeping ragdoll. "Don't die." He whispered before leaving the room.

9's POV

"There, there." I heard a voice. "Just rest." I felt a hand caressing my face. I opened my eyes to see 2 smiling at me.

"2?" I tried to sit up, but he gently held me down.

"Just rest." He said. "You had a rather nasty accident."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell in the lake when you and 6 were playing on the ice." 2 said. He laughed, but soon was serious. "You're very lucky. The icy water could have killed you."

"I'm sorry, 2." I looked away from him.

"No, no, no." he said. He got on the bed and laid right next to me. "None of us would know what to do if you died. 6 would never forgive himself. He feels bad enough already." He held me close him in.

"6!" I suddenly remembered 6 had been with me. "Is he okay?" I wiggled out of his grasp and sat up.

"Yes, yes." 2 said quietly. "Calm down. You'll hurt yourself again." He pulled me down. "He's a little…shaken, but he's fine."

"Okay." I said out of lack of something to say. "2?"

"Hmmm?" he said as he held me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I could never get through this life without you."

Days passed and I slowly started to remember the events of the day I feel through the ice. Though not all the details were clear. I was more worried about 6 then anything else. He avoided me, and ran the other way when he saw me coming. I heard him crying hysterically from his room.

He never paced and talked to himself when he felt he was responsible for all the mishaps. He only cried now. I don't know what is worse for him. The monsters never taunt him anymore, thus he never paced and it appeared he was talking to himself. Or when he cried. He takes things pretty hard.

I can't even say what I personally think was better. I'm not 6. I can't say what hurts him more. One day I finally made the decision to talk to him about it.

"6?" I knocked on the wall of the entry way to his bedroom. He was sitting on the floor drawing. He stopped and turned to me. His face still full of guilt. "Can we talk?"

He nodded. "Yes." He said softly. He looked down with his hands in his lap. I walked over and sat beside him.

I really didn't know how to start. I knew what was bothering him. I just didn't know how to tell him that it was all right. That I'm fine. Except for bluntness, and he doesn't respond well to that when he is set that it is his entire fault. "6." I began.

"No!" he said. "Don't! I know, I know. I should have never dragged you out there to the lake. I am really sorry. I just didn't know that the ice would break. I have never seen ice before. I've seen the lake before, but not ice. I was playing on it earlier before I came to get you and everything was fine then. I didn't mean to get you hurt! I truly didn't"

By the time he was done talking he was in tears. I pulled him close to me and held him. "Shhh, shhh." I said stroking his hair. "It's okay. I'm here and fine. Don't cry." I rocked him until he pulled away from me.

"It's not okay." He said. "You could have died. It would be all fault. 2 wasn't sure if he could fix you. You looked horrible and you were in such pain. I've never seen you that way. It scared me. I realized just how reckless I was being. How I could have gotten you killed." He looked down.

"You're alive now and well at that. 9, you like to fix things. As in fix situations. Right wrongs. You're good at it too, but sometimes you need to back off. I love you and I love that you care enough to put aside yourself to help me. Sometimes you just can't fix things, 9. I need to work this out on my own. That is the only way I'll make my own peace with what I did." He smiled at me. "Thank you for coming to talk to me. I'll be fine. You're wrong about what I did being all right, but I agree that we need to move past it. We cannot change what has been done. I love you and I know you have forgiven me, but please, let me work this out on my own."

I stared at him for a second. "Okay." I nodded. "Okay." I could see how I want to make things was, in it's own way, a bad thing. "I see." He surprised me with a hug.

"I don't want you to change...I'm just going through something right now. I'll be fine. I don't need you worrying about me. I know you will, but still. I just need you to understand me as well. I need you to know I need to understand myself."

I returned the hug and said, "Okay. Thank you, 6." I pulled back. "Just so you know…I love you too." I got up and decided he was fine without me. He was going to get through this without my help.

We smiled at each other before I left. As I walked down the hall I heard humming. It made me stop because it wasn't 6's voice. It was that one voice I heard comforting me after I fell in the lake


	3. Chapter 3

District 3

8's POV

8 hadn't seen him since the incident. 9 had been staying close to 2 and 5 the past couple of days. It made sense. 8 was sure they just wanted to make sure he was fine. 8 was worried, but didn't know how to express it. He hadn't even gone to see him since that night and 9 was asleep.

In his own was, 8 was glad for he knew not what to say or do. He wasn't very nice to 9. Even after he became the new leader and it was 8's duty and soul purpose to protect the leader. It was his job. In the past it didn't matter how he treated 9. 1 was the leader then, and he did what he had to do to help 1.

He was sure that if he explained this to 9 he would understand. He was kind, wise, and understanding. 8 didn't understand how 9 could care so much. It hurt too much to care for others. He didn't start off as a bully.

Also he didn't want to admit that 1 had made him a bully. He thought that what he was doing was okay. He was helping his leader. Until 9 came along he didn't realize that 1 was a tyrant. 1 was not all bad, but he was a tyrant. Bad things happened to 1 that the others didn't know about. 8 didn't even know what happened. Just 2 knew.

8 started to hum a tune and sharpened his sword out of boredom.

9's POV

I followed the voice to see who it was. I nearly fell to my knees once I found who it was. That voice. That voice, which was so kind and gentle. It was so soft, yet strong. The body that held me close and kept me warm. The body that I dug my fingers into and it never hurt me in return came from the same ragdoll who was a bully. That ragdoll punched me, pushed me, beat me, called me names, and was just so mean spirited…helped me.

Why was 8 out there anyway? He must have followed us. He would have been too late if he had run from the library. How would he have known? He finally noticed me staring at him.

"What do you want?" he snarled. I noticed he had stitches on his chest where I would have dug my fingers into him.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. What could I say? "Thank…thank you." Was all I could say.

"What are you talking about?" he grumped and gently pushed me out of his way. I grabbed his arm.

"The lake." I said in a whisper. I was just so stunned by the fact that he had helped me at all. As far as I knew he hated me.

"The lake?" he wasn't a very good actor.

"You saved me when I fell through the ice." I smiled. "You held me and comforted me. Why?"

"Why?" he pulled his arm away from me. "What do you mean why?"

"You find me repulsive. You hate me." I said. "You've disliked me since I got here. You bullied me and abused me to no end. Now you save my life. I do not understand your actions." I tilted my head. "Especially the part where you followed 6 and I."

"I didn't follow you…" his voice trailed off.

"Don't lie." I shook my head.

"Alright." He said. "I followed you. It's winter. You and 6 shouldn't have been out there anyway. You could have gotten wet or an animal could have attacked you. A bird or something. I was…" He murmured the last part.

"What?" I asked. I almost smiled because I knew what he meant. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"I was worried okay? He huffed. "It's not that I hate you or find you repulsive. I just don't…I don't know how to change."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been a bully since the beginning. It's the way 1 wanted me to be. The scientist made me to guard him and protect him. Well the leader anyway…" his voice trailed off.

I nodded. His job was to protect the leader and make sure the leader can do his job. When I came I was a threat to his purpose. Wow. I was learning a lot of new things today. "Well you saved me." I started. "That means you can change. You treated me with such kindness when I needed you the most. Just start with treating others better. Just greet them or talk to them a little bit. That's only if you want to."

"I do." He said quickly. He smiled. "Thank you, 9."

I smiled and hugged him. "I love you, 8." I looked up at him. "I think you can do it. I believe in you." I snuggled my head in his side. One could almost laugh at how short I am compared to him. I looked up and he had this confused look on his face.

"You love me?" he asked.

I nodded while holding him. He smiled and hugged me back.


	4. Chapter 4

District 4

8's POV

He had never been told he was loved before. He never really felt like anyone cared. Why would they? He was mean, malicious, and spiteful. He was a bully. He went out of his way to hurt others. He hated himself.

He hated himself more every time he said or did something. He didn't want to be that way. It just happened. It became a habit. He had to be tough, strong, and make the others fear him enough to obey 1 and him.

Why would someone love him? Why would 9 love him? He treated 9 the worst out of all of them. Come to think of it he had always been kind. The only time he ever said anything to 8 was when he was defending another ragdoll. Though he was just kind in general. He cared so much. Too much.

It felt good when 9 hugged him. He can't remember the last time he was hugged or hugged someone himself. He was almost sure that the event never occurred. He smiled down at 9. "Are you feeling better?" he asked lamely.

9 smiled and nodded. "Yes." He crossed his arm over his chest where his mechanics were. "I can't even begin to describe how much of a relief it is. I am never going out to the lake…I just might, but I can't guarantee how close I'm going to get to it." He laughed quietly.

8 smiled in return. He wished he knew what to say. He never had to be good at making small talk or any conversation whatsoever.

9 continued to talk. "I just hope 6 is okay." He sighed. "I just can't help but worry about him." He looked off in the distance with a concerned expression.

"Why would you?" 8 snapped. "He could have gotten you killed let alone himself. He deserves all the guilt he feels right now."

"It wasn't his fault." 9 said softly. "He didn't know that the ice would break."

"You shouldn't have been out in the snow anyway." 8 said heatedly. "It's dangerous and it's winter. He should have at least known that. I was there. I heard what you both said. He knew that the snow could damage us. He didn't care."

"It's not that he didn't care." 9 argued with me. "He's…"

"See!" 8 nearly, shouted. "You can't even defend him. You know he was being reckless."

"Yes," he said quietly. "He was being reckless, but he had never seen ice before and neither had I until that day. We both didn't know the dangers of it. As for the snow it is just as much as my fault as his. I knew that the snow could hurt us and yet I went with him."

8 didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make 9 see that 6 should have known better and shouldn't have put 9 in such danger. It was reckless and irresponsible. Out of frustration he yelled.

"This should have never happened! You or 6 should have not been out in the first place. Either way you could have gotten hurt or died. Do you not understand that you almost died? You would have if I had not come! But how can I protect you when you indulge 6's childish ways?"

"I am grateful, 8, but I cannot expect you to protect me or anyone else to protect me." He said. "I was acting just as childish. You don't have to protect me."

"I do!" 8 shouted. "It's my duty to protect the leader. I want to protect you. I will do everything within my power to insure your safety." 8 didn't want 9 to believe that he felt that 9 wasn't worth protecting.

9 looked down. "8…I…"

8 shook his head and left the room. He truly hated himself. Why couldn't he be more like 9? He was understanding and looked at the whole picture. 8 didn't. Though 8 still thought it was all 6's fault for what happened to 9. 8 just wished that he hadn't messed things up with 9.

9's POV

I watched him leave. I tried to say something, but was too late. I looked around and hugged my own body. I felt bad because I never really considered how 8 felt about things. I didn't know much about him to even begin to think of ways to talk to him.

I was use to him being such a bully that…I didn't care to get to know him. See how he worked and what ways to handle situations like this. I hoped I didn't ruin my only change to help him. It seemed to me he didn't want to be a bully. Just really didn't know what to do differently.

I hoped I didn't fail him. That would be my greatest unhappiness. I sighed and prayed I didn't fail to help him. He needed to know that we care for him. We'd do anything…at least I would to help him.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I saw 5 and 2 running up to me. "Are you okay?" 5 asked. "We heard 8 yelling. We thought that…"

"I'm fine." I cut him off. "I just said something that upset him. I'll talk to him."

"Don't think that's a good idea." 5 said. "8 can get…violent."

"I hate to agree with 5, but you don't need to get hurt." 2 said.

"I don't think he would hurt me." I argued. "He didn't even rise a hand to me just now and that would have been the ideal chance for him to."

2 took my right hand and held my left shoulder. "I know what you're trying to do, but I think it's best if you let him cool off for awhile. See you're shaking." I looked down and for the first time realized that I was indeed shaking. From what though? I wasn't startled or afraid.

"I think you should rest." 5 said with concern. "You're not completely healed." They started to walk me toward 2's workshop. I allowed them to walk me down the hall out of lack of a good argument.

Suddenly my leg wiring gave out and I fell to my knees bring 2 down with me. "Whoa!" 5 held his hands out to catch us. He grabbed 2's arm. "Careful."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said as 2 and 5 helped me to my feet. They looked at each other.

"9." 5 started. "2 and I agree that we want to check you out again."

"I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. "Really."

"Please." 2 said and smiled sweetly.

"Okay." I couldn't deny them. It was odd that I suddenly couldn't walk. It was only for a second. I smiled and let them help me.

It was rather awkward lying there and let 2 and 5 examine my inner workings. I was most thankful that before hand it wasn't serious enough for this or I was unconscious while they did so. I wondered just how they became so cognizant of these things. Unless the scientist just made them that way.

"Ow!" I breathed in sharply.

"Sorry." 5 said almost laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to sit up, but 5 pushed me down.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "It's kinda complicated."

"Complicated?" I jumped up.

2 said. "Actually its not that complicated. We're just checking to see if there is still some water in your workings. If so we need to get as much as we can. It is also possible that you are going to have to lay there and let it dry."

He stepped back and studied me. "From what I can tell there is no reason you should be malfunctioning at all."

"He could be stressing and causing his body to over heat or something…and, or we might need to reprogram something. Like you, I'm not sure what is definitely wrong…" both dolls were studying me. "We could try to rewire him with new…ish wires."

"Ish?" I looked at him. "I'm not sure that sounds good."

"Quite being a baby." 5 proceeded to molest me and mess around with my wiring in my chest.

"Stop." I said in a panic. "That feels funny."

"Hold still." He said. "I'm going to try something."

"No." I said. "I'm mean stop. Now I can't feel my legs at all."

"5, what are you doing?" 2 came over and watched what 5 was doing. "No. Don't put that there. No…yes, there. Good." He looked at me. "Is that better?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't feel anything now."

"That's not good." 5 said. "I don't remember where all the wires went before."

"What?" I shouted. "What were you thinking?"

2 shook his head and put his face in his hands. "5, this isn't the most appropriate time for this."

5 smiled. "I'm sorry, 2. I just could not resist." He laughed.

"Ahh" I cried out softy. I couldn't feel him ripping out my wires, but I heard it. Soon I could feel again.

They looked at me. "I'm fine…for now." I wished I was unconscious right now. I tried to get up again, but failed. I was on the floor. "Okay. I can't walk. I can feel my legs, but they're not supporting me."

5 lifted me off the floor and with the help of 2 put me back on the bed. "I want to try something." 2 spoke up. "To do what I want I'm going to have to…"

"What?" I asked.

"I want to cut open your legs so I can see what the wiring is doing down there. The clockwork in your chest controls your body for the most part, but not everything."

"Oh, holy." I said. I smiled slowly and laughed softly. "Sure. Why not."

"You'll be fine." 5 said, suddenly serious. "I promise I won't make any more jokes."

"It's not the jokes." I said. "Though I do appreciate that. I'm just dreading the actual cutting."

"I can't deny it's not going to be painful." 2 said. I sighed and laid down. "5 would you mind?"

5 walked over to hold my upper body down.


	5. Chapter 5

District 5

8's POV

Emotions. That is the worst thing that the scientist gave them. At least that was 8's opinion. He never had to worry about emotions before. He knew what 1 wanted. 1 was easy. 8 knew exactly what 1 wanted and was all about. 9… he just couldn't figure it out.

It's not that 8 was ignorant…he just wasn't use to such nobility and kindness. He feared he'd never understand 9. He was…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

8 jumped when he heard a scream in the distance. He ran toward the ragdoll's rooms. The screams were coming from 2's workshops. 8 rushed into the room to find 5 holding 9 down and 2 cutting him up.

He acted by pushing 2 to the floor and picking up 5. "What is going on?" he shouted.

"8, stop." He heard 9 speak. "Everything…is okay." His breathing was heavy from pain. 8 looked down at him. "Put…5…down." He scowled at 5 and in defiance kept him far above ground. "8…please."

2 got up but kept his distance. After a few moments of silence and staring at each other 8 finally dropped 5 to the floor. "What is going on?" he asked again, but only quieter.

"I can't walk." 9 stated simply. "After our figh…I was walking down the hall earlier and fell. My legs gave out and none of us know why." 9 gestured to 5 and 2. "And they were helping me. They're just trying to fix me."

"You were screaming like they were killing you." 8 said. "I thought they were…"

9 put his face in his hand and laughed. "This isn't funny." 8 growled. 2 and 5 smiled.

"I know. I know it's not." 9 said looking up at 8. "I now realize what it must have looked like. I'm sorry 8. We didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." He snarled. 8 was so upset he didn't know where to begin. It honestly looked like he walked in on a murder scene. Like the ones form the books that 3 and 4 read. Not only that he blamed himself for 9 losing the ability to walk. 9 tried to cover it up, but 8 knew. He must have gotten worked up and so upset he messed up his already fragile body.

"Just fix him." He looked at 5 and 2 before leaving.

9's POV

I stared at 8 as he left. "Whoa!" 5 walked over to me. "Wow…you, my friend, have a gift. It's a gift of persuasion, and how you use it is amazing."

"Persuasion?" I looked up at him and sat up. I took a quick glance at my legs and covered my mouth. I knew that the scientist got really elaborate when he made me, but this was…thee most disgusting thing I've ever seen. It was amazing, but disgusting. It almost made me want to see if all of us are that way.

"Yes. You are very persuasive, 9." 5 smiled. 2 walked over to 5 and I to stand right next to 5. "You convinced us to fight, you convinced us to go on a lot of your misadventures and we went, and you just convinced 8 into not killing me. It's all apart of being a leader. The difference between you and 1 is that you are more tactful about it. 1 appealed to only one emotion, which was fear. You appeal to whatever emotion fits the situation best." He smiled at me.

"I'm not saying you're straight up manipulative and have malicious intent. It's just a trait that you possess." He shrugged. "I just never knew you were that good."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've never seen anyone, besides 1, tell 8 what to do and have him listen. If it were 2 telling him to calm down and put me down. I would have been badly injured or dead. You on the other hand…wow. Just how innocent and cute your command was…wow. It was amazing." He kept going on and on.

"Okay, 5" 2 said. "Let's get back to what we were doing."

Later we found out the water fried my leg wiring. 2 was amazed how long it took before they actually shut down. He said that the wiring might have been fine if I stayed in bed and rested a few more days. It was the walking that over worked them and ultimately killed them. 2 and 5 said they would have to go out and find some more wires for they are out.

I was upset, but soon just accepted not being able to walk. It wasn't going to be forever…hopefully. Being immobile wasn't so bad. It gave me time to think about things. I know I'm not a bad person, but some of the things I've learned about myself were a little unnerving. I just didn't know what was actually right. It just didn't sound right to me. I laid there thinking before I fell into a deep slumber.

Dreams are funny things. They're always described differently. Sometimes with mist, with a dark figure that represents something in your life, in water, and an abundance of things, but for us it's different. It's a memory being played over. It's always random. It's never what happened that day or even the day before that. We just never know.

Sometimes it helps us. Sometimes something happened and we couldn't tell what was going on around us. It's almost like a camera inside us is recording everything we're doing. Other times it plays how we saw the situation before when it really happened.

I had no memory of what happened when I fell into the ice. That day was completely erased. Most likely a result of the pain and what the water did to my mechanics. I almost wished I never had to remember.

I grabbed 6 and threw him away from me. Yes! He was safe. That was all that mattered. I didn't even have a chance to move before the ice gave out. I cried out in surprise and the water devoured me. I felt the pain all over again. Before somehow I lost all feeling and comprehension. Now I was completely aware of everything. I could feel, hear, and see everything. There are no words to describe how painful it was. I screamed despite the fact it could be heard nor could it relieve me. I sunk deeper and deeper.

8's POV

8 flinched every time he heard 9's screams. He stayed close just in case he was 9 needed him. Though he knew that it wouldn't be him he called. It would be 5 or 2…he even goes to 6 when he needs help. It's quite understandable, but just in case. 9 was now aware of 8's duty. So he just might consider him.

He stayed close late into the night when 5 and 2 came to a conclusion. He knew they were going to have to replace the wires in 9's leg. He just hoped it worked. He paced up and down the halls, making sure to be quiet as to not wake anybody.

He walked closer to 2's workshop and heard 9 whimpering. He walked into the room and saw 9 shaking and practically in tears. "9?" he whispered. He was asleep. 8 looked around not sure what to do. 9 was uncomfortable, but 8 wasn't sure if it was right to wake him.

Soon her couldn't bare it and shook him. "9…9…wake up." He shook him a little hard. "9!" he raised his voice slightly.

9 sat up and looked around himself. He saw and flung himself into him. He hugged 8 and started to cry. 8 was startled by his actions and he hesitated before hugging the young leader back. "Hey…what's wrong?" he asked lamely.

"I-I had a bad dr-dream." His voice shook from crying.

8 looked around not sure what to say or what to do. He lifted 9 off the bed and held him like a parent would a child. He sat on the bed and gently rocked him. "You're fine. You're awake now."

8 knew that 9 had seen some horrific stuff, but what could get him to cry like this? He never cried before…that 8 knew of anyway. He never wanted to outwardly admit he use to not care. "What upset you?" 8 asked without thinking.

9 didn't look at him. He just kept his face upon his chest. "I fell through the ice again, but this time you didn't save me. I know I should be upset about it, but I had forgotten everything about that day. That's why I couldn't understand why everyone thought it was so scary. I only knew a little bit about what happened, but I didn't remember experiencing it myself." He looked up at 8.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fight with you. I now understand your position." He said and then laid his head on 8's chest again.

8 looked down at the distressed doll. "I forgive you." He didn't know what else he could say. He held 9 until he fell back asleep. Once 9 was asleep 8 set him down and tucked him in. He gave the sleeping ragdoll a soft smile before leaving to let him rest.

He felt relieved that 9 empathized with him. He now knew that it wasn't all 6's or even 9's fault what happened. He just had to accept it. The way 9 did. He walked out of the room and decided that he should go to bed. He wasn't too sure how well he was going to function if he didn't rest. 9 was fine now. 8 smiled and walked toward his room feeling better about repairing his relationship with 9. He now knew that 9 had forgiven him long ago. Now 8 just needs to forgive himself.


	6. Chapter 6

District 6

9's POV

I woke up to find 6 staring at me. "Good!" he said excitedly. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon! I just wanted you to know everything is all right. I am fine."

I sat up and smiled. "Really? So how did you do it?" I asked out of curiosity. I looked down to see I was covered in a blanket. I was relieved and hoped 6 didn't see it.

"I drew some angry pictures of self-destruction and felt better afterwards." He said and shrugged as a matter of factly. "You know you're killing me."

"How?" I asked.

"You came to save us, and it tore up me because of the way you were treated, and eventually that got better, I almost killed you…and now that got better…now you're sick and now I am worried again. This is killing me. In a good way though. Your worth it." 6 smiled.

He got up and danced around the room before saying, "I made a picture for you. I'll go get it!" he ran out of the room, but was soon back. It really amazed me just how fast he could run.

"Here it is!" he jumped up next the bed. I took it from him and looked at it. It was a picture of us playing together. I was also floored by how amazing how elaborate his pictures were. It was a phenomenal.

"Wow, 6." I breathed. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." He said. He jumped on the bed next to me and laid down to hug me. I was careful not to let the blankets slide up. "I'm so glad you're here. I have no clue where we'd be without you." He looked at me.

I held him and said, "I'm glad I'm here too, but it's because of all of you guys. I could not imagine this earth without you."

2 and 5 walked in. They were preparing for the journey. I almost felt guilty. They were going out in the snow because of me. Endangering themselves because of me. 2 must have read my mind for he said, "Don't worry, 9. We'll be back here and you'll be walking before you know it."

"I don't know." I said. "I want to walk again, but at the same time I don't want you to go out in the snow. Look what it did to me." Suddenly 6 sat up and looked at them. We could tell hearing about 2 and 5 going out in the snow upset him.

He looked at me and got off the bed. "I think I should go. I have a drawing in mind and should put it on paper before it goes away." As he left the room 8 walked in. He watched 6 as he left.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"6 is upset that we're going out." 5 said not looking at 8.

I watched them interact and suddenly an idea popped in my head. "I want 8 to go with you guys." I stated simply. As I watched them I realized that to help 8 change the way everyone perceives him needs to change.

"What?" 5 turned sharply toward my direction.

"I think he should go with you." I repeated.

"Why?" 5 asked. "He tried to kill me. Not to mention all the other times before." He folded his arms across his chest.

8 backed away. I had to act fast. "I'll put it this way. We defeated the machines, but we were never prepared for the animals that would come back to life. 8 could help you if an animal attacks."

"Can we get 7 to come?" 5 whined.

I folded my arms across my chest this time. "You know she's out testing the different styles of hunting. Who knows when she'll be back."

5 throw his arms up in the air. "Fine. 8 you can come."

"I think someone should stay with 9." 8 protested.

"6 can do that." I said. "I'm sure 2 wouldn't mind him drawing in here." I looked at 2 to see if it was okay. 2 smiled.

"Of course, he's welcome to draw in here. I'll go get him." He left the room.

"See. I'll be fine. 3 and 4 are staying here and so is 1. He's off…doing whatever he does…" I trailed off, but I knew I had a convincing argument.

8 and 5 looked at each other. I silently prayed this would work out. "Okay." 8 said softly.

"Hey. Everything will be okay." I said. "I need both of you to behave."

"We will." 5 said and even smiled at me.

2 came in, helping 6 bring in some stuff to keep him busy. 6 smiled at me and gently set his stuff on the floor next to the bed before crawling in the bed. "This well be so much fun." He smiled.

2, 5, and 8 waved and said their good-byes before leaving. I stared after them. "Be safe." I whispered. I looked down at the bed.

"Like you say all the time. Everything will be okay." 6 stopped drawing for a second to look up at me. He smiled and nodded. "Yep…everything will be okay."

"I'm sure you're right. I just hope they don't get hurt as a result of their bickering." I sighed.

"They all love you. I'm sure they'll work together and attempt being civil for your sake." 6 said and continued his work.

8's POV

8 walked silently behind 2 and 5. Watching them and studying them. No one said one word. 8 was almost sure that if he was no there 2 and 5 would be chatting up a storm. Enjoying themselves.

"So…how about that weather?" 5 joked.

2 sighed. "Not good." He looked around. "This winter has been rather long."

"What's worse is when the snow melts." 8 said.

2 and 5 looked at him. "When it melts?"

8 nodded. "Have you never been out when it melts?" he asked.

"No." 2 shook his head. "I have been rebellious in the past, but I never wet out in the snow. Melting or not."

5 shook his head. "Neither have I."

"It's horrible." 8 said walking up to be right next to them. "The snow gets soft and watery. I've never been completely wet, but it was a pain to just have my legs wet. Water everywhere. I can't imagine what 9 is going through."

"He's a lot better off then he should be." 2 said. "He was lucky." He smiled kindly at 8. "I don't think we ever thanked you for saving him."

"It was my duty to protect the leader." 8 said. "I was only doing my job." 8 looked away form both of them.

"I don't believe that." 2 said. "I think you care about everyone a lot more then you say you do."

8 looked back at them. 5 just stared forward. 8 was aware of his poor opinion of him. He couldn't blame 5. 2, however, looked straight at him smiling. "You do, don't you?"

8 finally nodded. "See there." 2. "You don't have to hide it."

"It's not that I try to hide it…I just starting to learn how to act differently." 8 said.

5 looked up at him. "If you're trying to change so hard then why did you nearly kill me?" he demanded.

"The way it looked, it looked like you and 2 were hurting 9." 8 said. "Not trying to help him either. I'm sorry." He looked down. "I truly am."

5 looked at him. He was speechless and honestly didn't know how to respond. He never had seen 8 that way. He had changed. "I…oh…I forgive you." He said finally. "I just never…I'm sorry too."

8 looked up at him. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well I haven't made it easy for you either." 5 shrugged. "In a way…I didn't want you to change. I just wanted to keep hating you…and I'm sorry."

2 clapped his hands. "See it was one big misunderstanding. Though as heart felt and beautiful this has been I'd rather be back at the library fixing 9. I'm sure he'd appreciate this also."

8 and 5 nodded and started walking toward the towns.

9's POV

I laid there watching 6 hum and draw. Every once in a while 6 would laugh at himself. I shook his head and smiled. I wondered what really went on in 6's head.

6 would glance up at me every now and again and smile. Finally when he decided it was appropriate he jumped up and showed me his drawing. "This is an animal." He said proudly. "I had a dream about this."

I took the picture from him and he climbed up on the bed. It was almost like a rodent that I saw in one of 3 and 4's picture books, except it had long ears and a fluffy ball on his behind. "What is it?"

"I don't know." 6 shrugged. He decided that he was going to get on the covers with me. I was still looking at the picture when I heard him gasp. I looked up. "What?" I asked. He pointed to my cut up legs.

"Oh, that…" I said.

"Oh, that!" he yelled. "What happened to you?"

"The wires in my legs gave out completely."

"That's why 2 and 5 are out?" he jumped off the bed. "I can't believe it. What have I done?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I raised my arms in a defensive position. "We discussed this and you said you were better."

"That was before I knew that your illness was a result of you falling into the ice! Which I caused." He said. "Were you going to tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell." I said. "I have forgiven you and I went out there out of my own will. It is my fault too, and I didn't want you to worry."

6 burst into tears and collapsed to his knees. "I was already worried. I knew something was wrong. I heard your screams and I heard your crying." He started to rock back and forth. "I caused your suffering. That should be me lying there. I deserve it. Why not me? Why not me?"

"6, please calm down." I begged him. "I can't bear to see you so upset. You did nothing wrong." I also felt bed because I couldn't get up to hold him or comfort him in any way. I also wasn't sure he wanted me to.

He looked away from. "When I hear your crying it makes it worse. I can't relieve you of those nightmares. I can't help you. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to cry because of me. I don't want you in so much pain…I caused this. It's not fair. Why did you get hurt and not me?" he jumped up and crawled on the bed with me again.

He studied my legs. I made a movement to cover them, but he stopped me. He held my hands to his chest. "I'm so sorry, 9. I'm so sorry." He cried. "Please forgive me. Please…" he looked away from me.

"I told you there was nothing to forgive." I whispered. He attacked me with a hug and we fell to the floor. He cried into my chest for awhile. I just held him ignoring the pain in my back.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I didn't mean to knock you off the bed."

I smiled. "This could be interesting."

"What?" he wiped his face.

"Well I can't walk and you can't pick me up." He looked down at my legs and them himself. He smiled slowly and laughed. "Oh, what have I done…again?" he laughed. He got up.

"I'm sure you'd like to be on the bed again." 6 said. He studied me for a second. "I'll go get 3 and 4. Perhaps they could find a way to help us. I'm sure humans were in the same position at least once." He ran from the room.

"6, wait!" I called, but it was too late. I sighed. I was sure we could have found a different way, but whatever pleases 6 is fine with me. I sat there waiting for his help


	7. Chapter 7

District 7

8's POV

"Echo!" 5 laughed as his voice rang through the empty town. "Hey, 2, where do you want to go first."

2 shrugged. "We could always check the shops and see if they still have got some." 5 nodded and they headed toward them.

"The shops?" 8 walked a distance away from them. Just following them to see where they were going.

"Yeah." 5 said.

"A place where humans gathered supplies." 2 said. "They had a currency system set up."

"What is that?" 5 asked.

"You know. I'm not really sure." 2 shrugged. "It was all in an economic book that 3 and 4 have. There were a couple different types of currency too. Depending on where you lived in the world."

"Wouldn't that get confusing?" 5 asked.

"They somehow managed it." 2 said.

"Funny that could manage a currency system, but not a government." 5 looked around.

"How many times have you two been here?" 8 asked noticing they knew where they were going.

"Countless times." 2 said. "Come on. Don't be a stranger." He motioned for 8 to come closer to them. 2 smiled warmly.

When they got to the shops they were relieved that it still have wires. In fact there was an abundance of wires. "We're set for years." 5 said. "It will almost be sad when we're close to being out."

"Hopefully I am dead by then." 2 smiled studying the wires, trying to decide exactly what was needed.

"What are you talking about?" 5 asked. "You're never going to die."

"That is my greatest fear." 2 answered picking out a few different types.

8 looked around the shop and was amazed by all the different objects to be found in it. "Is this the only kind of shop the humans had?"

"No," 2 shook his head. "There are clothing stores, candy stores, stores to get food, hardware stores. All kinds."

8 nodded. "Wow."

2 decided he wanted to show 8 around the town. Not quite at this time, but take a day when it's nicer outside and just let him explore the place. It was filled with many wondrous things.

He looked around. "I think that's…"

A loud noise cut him off. All three dolls jumped. 5 got out his spear and 8 his sword. 2 stood there listening. "What was…."

"Shhhhh." 2 whispered. He put his hand up to silence them. They waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did. "I think we should get back." 2 said after a few moments of listening and waiting.

5 and 8 nodded, keeping out their weapons just in case.

9's POV

"6!" I yelled. "No, no, no, no!" I put up my hands up.

"Why not?" 6 asked innocently. "It doesn't look like it's hard to make." He pointed to the picture that the twins were holding up.

"I said, 'no." I crossed his arms. "It's 2 and 5's stuff. We can't just use it."

"I don't think they'd mind." I buried his face in his hands.

"You know what?" I said finally. "When they get back you can ask, but for now we'll find a different way."

"I'm telling you, 9." 6 said. "It doesn't look that hard. I think if most inventions were like that…I'd be a mechanic or an inventor."

"Drawing is your genius." I said. "I'm sure you can do it…I just don't think that you should. I think you and the twins could just help me up. I'll use my arms to get on the bed the rest of the way. I'm sure you can help then as well."

6 looked disappointed, but submitted. He walked over to me and held out his hands. I reached for them and he helped me to my feet, and eventually, after a few mishaps, onto the bed.

"See." I said. "We did it without that…thing…"

6 looked at it. "You know…I wish I could read…"

The twins looked at each other and light flashed between them. They walked up to 6 and light flashed to him. "Really?" he said. "But how? I wouldn't know how it is suppose to sounds…oh…okay. Sure I'd love to." He smiled. They smiled at him and started to leave the room.

"How can you understand them like that." I asked.

"It's easy."6 said. "It's all about numbers."

I shook my head. He jumped on the bed. "I'm sorry I had a breakdown on you."

"It's okay." I said. "Really." I was hoping that we wouldn't have this conversation again. I could bear to see him cry anymore. Not on my account.

He shrugged. "If you say so." He smiled at me before freezing. He suddenly got off the bed making robotic movements. He got on the floor and started to draw furiously.

"Hey, 6…are you okay?" I asked him. I had never seen this before. He started to hum and acted as if he couldn't hear anything.

I started getting this feeling of dread and worry. It was quite unnerving for the fact is…if something was going to happen I can't walk or run. Therefore I can't help fight. 5, 8, and 7 are all gone. I wouldn't be able to protect 3, 4, 6, and 1 if I had to.

"Please don't let anything happen." I prayed watching 6 hum and draw.

District 9

8's POV

8 continued to glance in all directions. He held his sword tight to his body. He hoped that the animals wouldn't attack them. Some could be quite vicious. HE looked at 2 walking fast with a cane, almost ready to collapse.

8 knew that 2 couldn't run if something did attack. He couldn't defend himself either. He tries to help, which often gets him into trouble. He worried for the old inventor. He looked at 5 who, also, kept looking around them. Keeping an eye for anything out there.

He heard something in the distance diagonally form him. He wanted to express his thought that they should walk faster, but again…2 couldn't do it. He was already having a hard time at the speed he was at.

5 glanced in the direction of the noise and started to slow down. 8 walked behind him and gently pushed him. Silently telling him to go farther. 5 started to walk faster, but ever so slightly. 5 looked up at 8.

All the dolls stopped walling when they heard a growl. Both 5 and 8 readied themselves for battle. 2 looked around himself. The area was all open space. 8 looked around for a place for 2. He needed to be safe.

Suddenly an animal coming running after them from nowhere. It was huge, gray, with black stripes. 8 and 5 acted as a shield and stepped in front of 2, preparing for battle.

9's POV

"I hate this." 6 said, as I stared at his picture. "I hate this. I don't want this gift anymore. I was hoping this was done with. This is bad. This is so very bad." He started pacing. "What are we going to do? 7 is gone. Who knows when she'll be back. You're…immobile….8 and 5 are with 2…oh….oh my….what if that monster gets them? What if…"

I cut him off. "Enough!" I said. I was still staring at the animal. It was big, gray, and had black stripes. What on earth could this be? "Bring this to 3 and 4 and see if they can find out what it is."

"I can't leave you alone." 6 said. "What if the monster gets you while I'm away?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I said. "Besides if that…thing came here…there isn't a thing I or you could do about it right now. Everything is going to be okay. The best way to help is to find out what it is…and hopefully a way to defeat it. It's hopefully an animal from when the humans were alive."

"I wish I could have been a warrior." 6 said. "Then I wouldn't be so helpless. I wouldn't have gotten you into…"

"Hey. We've discussed this." I said.

"I could protect you." 6 said. "If I was a warrior."

"You were not meant to be one." I said. "You have a different purpose. Everything will be okay. Go and find out what it is."

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay." He took the picture and ran out of the room.

8's POV

The monster had gotten away and had badly 8. He tried not to show it. He tried to fake it. It was just his arm. It wasn't a big deal. What was important was getting 2 and 5 home and helping 9. 8, 5, and 2 walked home a lot slower then normal.

"Are you okay?" 5 asked studying him. He knew he couldn't fool 5 or 2. Especially when he was keeping his arm close to his body, cradling it.

"I'm fine." 8 said. He really hoped that 5 wouldn't make a big show out of it.

"Seriously." 5 said. "I can help you." He gestured to 8's arms.

"Don't worry about it." 8 said sternly.

"Please." 5 said. "Let me help you."

"I said, don't worry about it." 8 raised his voice a little.

"Enough!" 2 shouted behind from in front of them. He stopped and turned around. "Enough. Just…please. Don't argue. I can't take it right now. We need to stay focused, get back to 9, and repair him." His voice cracked.

5 and 8 looked at each other. "2…is there something you're not telling us?" 5 asked. "2…what is it?" 5 and 8 walked up to him.

2 looked up at them. "We just need to get back." He said quietly.

"No." 8 said. He wanted to know what was making 2 so upset. It wasn't 8 and him fighting. They weren't really fighting to make him that upset.

2 looked up at him. "We need to get back."

"Why?"

"Because of we don't…9 will die." 2 said. "The malfunction in his leg wiring will spread and he it will kill him. It is why it is so important that we get there and hopefully…"

"Hopefully…what, 2?" 5 asked. All the dolls had started walking toward the library.

"I can fix him." 2 said. "He was made so complex that I have difficulty repairing him." 2 looked off in the distance. "So much detail." He said quietly.

"You'll fix him." 5 smiled. "We have faith in you. You're work is amazing. You're smart enough to figure it out in time."

"I hope you're right, 5." 2 sighed. "I hope you're right."

8 studied them both. He wondered just what he meant by 9 being so complex. He gave much thought to their inner workings, but he knew that 2 was an expert. There wasn't a human dead or alive who could top him. It scared 8 when he said that he had doubts to whether or not he could fix 9.

9's POV

6 came back. "They said they'd be down as soon as they know." He smiled. "I told them I'd stay with you."

I nodded quietly. Suddenly I started feeling weak. I smiled at him lying down. "Good. At least that's taken care of."

"Hey, 9…are you okay?" 6 said walking over to me.

"Yeah." I said. "Just a little tired all of a sudden."

"Okay." 6 said. He smiled. "Do you want to take a nap?"

"I think I will…I guess." There really wasn't anything better to do.

I think I actually fell asleep when I was awakened by a loud crash. I wanted to jump up to see what it was, but I couldn't find the strength. I couldn't figure out why I was so tired. "What was that?" I asked groggily.

"I don't know." I heard 6 whisper. He shook me. "9…9…wake up."

I tried to open my eyes and sit up, but failed miserably. "I…I can't." I said weakly. I felt 6's hand leave me.

"I'll go see what that was." He said.

I tried to say careful, but I just couldn't do it. What was the matter with me? I heard some more crashes and loud noises. I panicked when I heard 6 scream. I forced myself to sit up and tried to get up, but fell to the ground. I moaned in defeat.

I heard someone run into the room. It was 1. "Come on, 9." He rushed over to me. There was a pause before I felt arms around me. "Let's go." He lifted me up, grunting. "We have to get out of here. We have to run."

"Fro…from what?" I asked weakly.

I could feel him drag me as best he could. Before I knew it I was benumbed.


	8. Chapter 8

District 8

8's POV

The whole library was eerily quiet. Most times one could hear the twins or someone making some sort of noise. It frightened all three dolls. "Where are 3 and 4?" 5 asked noticing they weren't in their usual spot.

"Hello!" 5 called. There was no answer. They quickly made their way to 2's workshop and found that 9 and 6 were not there?

"Where?" 2 looked around in a panic.

"I don't know." 5 said.

8 looked in several rooms around 2's workshop. 3 and 4 weren't anywhere to be found. 6 was gone and so was 1 and 9. "I don't like this" he said walking back to 2's workshop. "They're not in any of the rooms here."

"I have a feeling that something bad happened." 5 said. "It's not like 9 could get up and walk or the others could defend themselves."

2 nodded. "Well we have one of two options. Somehow they all migrated somewhere else…or something took them."

"Well I like the migration one best." 5 said.

"I do too." 2 said.

8 looked around the room and noticed that the blanket that covered 9 was on the floor. Apart from that, and the fact that the dolls are gone, nothing looked out of place. Where could his leader be?

"Come on." He said. "We can't stay here. We have to look for them."

The two nodded and followed him out into the library. They were headed out when they saw the animal again. 2 jumped 5 gasped and 8 covered 5's mouth to keep him quiet. He looked at the animal and noticed something strange. Within its arms it contain a tiny figure. 8 panicked and took a few steps closer.

The animal contained 6 under its arm. The ragdoll was unconscious, but he looked alive. 8 sighed in relief. He needed to get him away from the animal. He looked back at 2 and 5. They were staring at 8 him with confused expressions. Clearly they had not seen 6.

8 walked over to them and put a finger to his mouth to silently tell them to be quiet. He pointed to where 6 was and watched the faces turn to fear and surprise. He put his hand on 5's shoulder and nodded. 5 nodded and walked slowly toward the animal.

8 wanted to get 6 without waking the animal up. He knelt down by the lifeless ragdoll. He looked up at 5 and made motions telling him that he wanted him to drag 6 away, while he lifted up the animal's arm. 5 nodded again.

5 bent down to hold on 6's arms and nodded when he was ready. 8 lifted the heavy arm up, but it didn't come easy. Once 6 was a fraction out of the arm's way he dropped it and caused the animal to wake up. 5 and 8 stared at it a second while it stood up, erect from surprise.

8 walked over to 5 and 6 and grabbed 6 off the ground. The animal cried out in anger. "Let's go!" 8 shouted while running with 6 in his arms. He was surprised to find how light 6 actually was. He ran and grabbed 2 as well.

He knew that 2 couldn't run as fast as they needed to. The animal chased them with great speed. 8 panicked not knowing where he can run, and what to do with 2 and 6. He suddenly stopped letting the animal pass them. He handed 6 to 5. "Get them out of here!" he yelled.

5 nodded and did what he was told. 8 looked at the animal as it stopped realizing it was cheated. He roared its fury and ran after 8. He prepared himself by lifting his sword and ran toward the animal.

The animal was alive…therefore it could die just as easily. These living things such as humans and animals were fragile. Perhaps more so then the ragdolls. They couldn't be brought back. Not like the ragdolls. Their souls could be put back into their bodies. As long as their bodied could function properly they would live. That was 8's opinion at least. He realized that they were fragile as well, but not as much so as these living things. It wouldn't take much. Just a hit in the right place.

He aimed for its chest and screamed a warrior's cry before actually attacking the animal. He hit it with fierceness. The animal cried out in fear and in pain. It backed away only for a second before coming at him again. It scratched and snarled. 8 aimed for a different spot. He aimed for it's neck. Again he cried out a warrior's battle cry and stabbed it.

The animal choked and stumbled a few steps. He tried to fight, but soon it fell to the ground weak. 8 dodged it when needed, but knew he had won. He was actually surprised just how delicate the animal really was. The machines were stronger then this…this living thing. He was shocked to speechlessness.

He stared at it, watching the life leave it's body. There wasn't a flash of green that indicated the soul leaving its body going to this heaven that living things believed in. He made some funny noises before finally not moving. A new feeling come over him. It was sorrow. He suddenly remembered his injury and wondered how he managed with it.

He fell to the floor, gasping and breathing heavy. He heard voices behind him. 2 and 5 walked over to him. "Whoa!" 5 said. "That was incredible!"

"Are you okay?" 2 asked. His voice was filled with concern. 8 looked up at them.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just a little tired." He got up and continued to stare at the dead animal.

"5, go see how 6 is doing." 2 commanded. 5 nodded.

"How is he?" 8 asked.

"He's a little shaken, but not badly injured at all. I'm shocked." 2 smiled. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm mean…I know you're hurt, but it's not the physical injury I'm worried about."

8 looked down at him. "I…it was easy to kill the machines." He started. "But the animal…"

"It's different knowing that they have a soul and heart just as us." 2 smiled weakly.

8 nodded. "It was almost too easy to kill. It was easy and I feel…like it shouldn't have been that easy. They seem…so fragile."

2 nodded. "They do, but do not forget that they could kill us just as easily. Life is precious and it can be taken so easily. Part machine with a soul…or living thing with a soul."

8 nodded in response again. He looked back at the animal. "When it was attacking me…I wanted to kill it. I wanted it dead. I wanted it to feel pain. Now…it just seems a shame to have to do such a thing."

2 smiled. "It is a hard thing to do, but it's done. Now, let's go find 9." He said reaching out his hand. 8 looked down at the old inventor's hand before taking it. They walked to where 5 took them to hide. He was kneeling over 6 and comforting him.

6 was mumbling and nothing he said was intelligible. "Hey, hey…everything's okay." 5 said soothingly.

8 and 2 walked over to them. "Have you been able to ask him about 9?" 2 asked.

"9!" 6 suddenly shouted. "Weak…couldn't talk very well. 1…."

"1 what?" 8 asked.

"Took him…away…animal…3 and 4…."

"What happened to the twins?" 5 asked. 6 buried his face in 5's chest.

"Gone! Gone! Gone!" he screamed.

"Gone where?" 2 asked gently.

"The first room." 6 said. "The source. No where else to go…" he breathed heavily. "Animal…"

"Is gone." 2 said. "He's dead."

6 looked up. "Dead?"

"Yes." 2 nodded and smiled. He reached out a hand to 6 and helped him up. "Everything's okay."

6 nodded.

"Okay." 8 said. "I think we should get going." He started to walk out of the library before he stopped. "6." 6 looked up at him and the three ragdolls walked up next to him. "You said that 9 wasn't talking very well. What do you mean by that?"

"I just thought he was tired. That's what he said, but even after the animal got in here he couldn't keep himself awake. 1 and the twins were dragging him out of here while I distracted the animal. He tried to talk, but he just couldn't after awhile."

2, 5, and 8 looked at each other. "We need to get to him. Now!" 8 said. He started walking fast. The others struggled to keep up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

District 9

District 11

8's POV

8 ran as fast as he could practically leaving the others behind, but he was impressed that they managed not to be too far behind him. He stopped only to look up at the house. He paused for a second. He hadn't seen this place since he was brought to life.

2, 5, and 6 walked past him quickly. He suddenly no longer felt a need to rush into the house to see 9. There wasn't a thing he could do to save his young leader anyway. He wasn't smart and good with mechanics. He could hardly comfort him either.

He never had to worry about it. He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't social or tactful. Why did he think he could stand a chance with 9. He wanted his friendship badly, but 9…8 didn't know how to talk to him.

He sighed and looked away from the house. He couldn't make up his mind as to whether or not he wanted to even go in. Before finally turning away from the house he took one last glance at it. He hadn't a place in mind.

It wasn't long before he heard a voice calling his name. "8!" he turned to see 1 walking up to him. "Where are you going? Everyone was starting to wonder if you were doing."

"I just…was going for a walk." 8 said softly.

"8…is something wrong?" 1 asked. His voice was filled with concern. 8 couldn't remember the last time he heard 1's tone in that way. On a rare occasion 1 was truly worried, but it was it wasn't a joke when one says rare. 8 sometimes couldn't get his head around how sincere he honestly was.

"I…" he started. "I don't want to talk about it."

1 nodded and looked away. "You know I'm not very tactful with my words." He started. 8 was confused because of all the big words that 1 used. How could he not be tactful? "I never learned how to talk to others with a special diction. In a way that it made the conversation more personal. More intimate. 9 is good at that. He knows what to say and how to say it depending on who he's talking to."

"All I can do is be blunt. I would like to help if you want me to or you can wait to talk to 9." 1 said. "My advice is to talk to someone. It does help. I learned that the hard way."

8 had it in his mind to ask about how 1 had learned that, but didn't feel like it at that moment. He'd ask later. "The thing is…its about 9." 8 said. "I don't know how to talk to him about it."

1 didn't seem to understand, but he didn't push it. 8 sighed and looked away. "It's so different from when you were leader."

"You cannot say that you liked me better." 1 smiled teasingly.

"No…its not that." 8 said. "I don't know how to act. He's just so…"

"He's young, kind, has impeccable leadership skills and can keep things together when we need it most." 1 said. "He selfless and everything I'm not. I failed you and everyone else for that matter, as a leader. I'm sorry 8…for making you like this. I know what you're trying to say. It doesn't hurt my feelings a bit. I know I am at fault."

8 looked at his former leader and was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He was worse with words then 1 could ever be. "1…I understand why you did what you did. I don't think you're the only one at fault. I could have been like the others and been different and let your bitterness effect me. I just wanted to please you. To fulfill my duty to my leader."

1 smiled at 8. "Your leader is in that house right now and he needs you just as much as 2 or 5 or 7. He wants you to feel apart of the group." 1 said. "I can't repair what I've done to you, but he can. You need him as much as he needs you. Part of protecting the leader is learning from and teaching them in return."

1 held out his hand. "Come on now. The others will wonder where we've gone."

8 nodded and followed him into the scientist house.

Later in the same district

8's POV

2 had found 9's blueprints and found out how to fix him properly. 2 wanted 9 to stay and rest at the scientist's house, but the young leader insisted on getting back to the library. 8 carried him. When they got back 2 demanded that 9 rest. "Your legs will need time to readjust."

9 was taken to his own room for it was decided that he no longer needed to be watched over, but 8 took the liberty of walking up and down the hallway and glancing in the room once in awhile.

He was walking away from the door when he heard a loud thud. He ran to the room and saw 9 face down on the floor. 9 picked himself up. 8 rushed over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I realized I left my favorite blanket in 2's workshop. I was trying to get up and get it." He said.

8 picked him up and set him on the bed. "I'll get it. You stay here and rest."

8 found the blanket on the floor and grabbed it. When he got back 9 had laid down on the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked as he put the blanket over 9.

"I'm fine." He said happily. 8 smiled and started to leave. "Wait!" he turned to see the young leader sitting up. "Don't go. Please."

8 looked at the door, but walked over to 9. 9 reached up and pulled on 8's arm. "Please sit." 8 did as he was asked to do, but found himself being pulled down beside 9. "Stay tonight."

"What?" 8 asked almost jumping out of the bed.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." 9 said.

"Do you want me to go get 2 or 5?" 8 asked.

"No." 9 shook his head and nuzzled 8's arm. "Thank you, 8."

8 responded by holding 9 close to him. It felt nice to hold him. It was almost better then the hug. "For what?" he asked confused.

"Trying so hard." He said. "You wanted to change and you made the effort to, and for helping me…and staying with me right now. I can't tell you how scary this really has been."

8 looked down at 9, his face buried in his side. "You were scared?"

"Of course." 9 said simply.

"I would have never thought that." 8 said.

"I try not to act as scared as I feel. For the others sake. It would only make it that much hard for 6, 2, and 5. They worry themselves all on their own without my help." 9 said. "I'm glad that things are starting to settle down now."

8 smiled. "I'm sure. You're amazing." 9 looked up at him. "You're so calm, cool, and collected. 1 would have freaked out."

9 laughed at that. "I can see that." He breathed in sharply.

"Are you okay?" 8 panicked.

"I'm just a little tired, which is funny to me." He said softly. "I've been out cold for hours, but feel like I never slept."

"Perhaps you should go to sleep." 8 suggested.

"Okay." He said. It wasn't long before he went to sleep. 8 looked down at his young leader. He knew everything was going to be okay as long as 9 was here. 8 also knew that with 9 as leader he was bound have many misadventures, but for now. He was content holding him while he slept.

9's POV

I woke up to find myself alone. I jumped up and looked around the room. I began to wonder when 8 had left last night. I must have been dead to have not heard him leave, let alone feel him leave. I felt sad and didn't know why. I sighed and decided to try to stand.

"Oh, no you don't!" I heard a voice snap. I looked up and saw 2 walking over to me. "You're not going to get out of that bed until I say. I won't have you over working and damaging your new wires. That process is so not something I want to repeat anytime soon."

I had to laugh at him. He was hilarious. I obeyed and sat back on the bed. "It's not funny." He said. "I was so worried. You have no clue how worried we all were."

"I understand." I said. "It's just so hard not being able to walk. I've been in a bed for what seems like forever."

"I know. I know." 2 said. "But, please…for my sake stay in bed for a while longer. I promise once you're better you can do whatever you desire."

I laughed again. "Okay. Hey, have you seen 8?"

2 nodded. "He's out walking the grounds. He's trying to make sure no more animals come around."

"Animals?" I asked. "How did you guys know about that?"

"8 had to kill the that attack you guys when we were out getting wires."

I nodded. "So those red stains on 8 was real animals blood?"

2 nodded. "What was it like? Did you get to see it?"

"It was like water, but thicker. Though it flowed just as well. It gets everywhere. There is still some where the animal was. It's hard to scrub. 8 took the animal out and buried it. Killing a living thing shook him up."

I was taken aback by this. 8 didn't seem like…wait…he does seem like the type that would be bothered by it. Even though I was trying to help him change I had underestimated him. I felt a sense of dread that I couldn't go to him and see how he was doing. That he had to bury it alone. To be so alone with his thoughts and who knows what he could be thinking. "Oh my." I said.

"Now, don't over react." 2 said. "Everything's okay. I've already talked to him."

"Okay." I nodded.

Later in the same District

Several had passed and I still had not seen 8 since that night. I was healing fast and soon 2 was allowing me to walk. It wasn't far, but it was a fair distance. I really hadn't a clue where his room was, and I really didn't want to risk 2's anger and frustration. He was a nice old ragdoll, but it can take anyone by surprise to see him angry.

I walked down the hallway hoping I'd see him or hear him humming like I did before. No…not a sound. I sighed and went back to my room. I had wished I could talk to him. I felt bad about the animal thing. I also wanted to talk to him about the other night as well.

It was awkward for 9 to even think about it, let alone trying to find something to say. He felt some sort of need to justify it or explain it or something. I guess it would just have to be discussed when I had to go and find him myself.

Even later in the same District

8 was outside walking. More like guarding the entrance of the library. He felt a need to protect it for he had no clue where they would go if this home was taken from them as well. It had effected them all when the Cathedral was burned down. Even if he didn't have the religion that the humans believed and followed it felt like they had destroyed something so sacred and holy. Also it was their home. They couldn't remember being anywhere else.

It had been a little over a week since 8 had laid with 9. He really didn't know how to handle seeing him after that. Of course he had feelings for him as a leader, but staying the night seemed wrong in its own way. He gave as many excuses he could think of for why he stayed.

The winning one was the fact his leader asked him to. To 8 this relationship with his leader was quite different from the one he had with 1. It was odd, uneasy, and down right awkward. 8 sighed and sat on a small stone by the gates.

"Hey," he heard a soft voice say. He turned around to see 9 walking up to him. 8 forced a smile and waved.

"Hello, 9." He said. 9 walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just sitting out here…thinking." He said. "About…the other night. I'm sorry."

9 sat beside him. "Sorry? About what?"

"Not being there when you woke up."

"I understand." He said not letting on any emotions whatsoever.

"Still." 8 said. "You wanted me to stay…and I didn't."

9 shrugged. "Really it's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know what my request was kinda sudden and a little strange…even for me."

8 nodded and then shook his head "No. It…okay it was strange and a little sudden, but I don't mind. I actually kinda liked it." His voice got low and he spoke slower. 9 looked up at him and smiled.

"I did too."

8 looked down at him and returned his smile. They sat in silence watching the clouds roll by. "You know…I don't think I have ever watched the clouds before."

"I like clouds, but the stars are the best in my opinion."

"Why?" 8 looked at him.

"They are the light that shines through the darkness. I feel like it represented us when we were fighting the machines. Everything around us was so dark and felt so helpless, but we were that light that shone. We're small, but when all of us worked together we shined brightly and made hope for this dying world. We gave it life."

8 smiled and laughed. "I love how you think. You're hilarious."

9 smiled and laughed a little. "Okay. Sorry. I've been reading too much poetry with 3 and 4."

"You know what?" he asked. "Another thing I like about you is that you care enough to get to know us all and spend time doing the things we like."

"I love spending time with you guys. You're all just so amazing." 9 said. "You floor me with all the cool stuff ya'll are good at."

"Ya'll?"

"You all. I read it in one of 3 and 4's books."

"Ah." 8 got off the stone. "It's getting windy out here." A wind had started blowing, and was slowly becoming fiercer. 9 reached out for 8 to help him up. When 8 took the ragdolls hand he felt the wiring that registered his sense of touch burned. "Ow!" he said. He made sure that 9 didn't fall.

"Sorry." 9 said. "What happened?"

"I got injured when the animal attacked us."

"And you haven't seen 2. What about all that stuff you did. Didn't it hurt then?" 9 asked as they walked toward the library.

"Yes, but I have a high pain endurance level." 8 said.

"I completely agree with you, but I still think that you need to see 2 about it." 9 said with concern.

8 nodded. "As you wish, my leader."

9 smiled. "You don't have to call me that."

"Whatever you say." 8 said. He took 9's hand. 9 also closed his figures between 8's. They smiled at each other before walking inside the library to find 2.


End file.
